Cut Enemies
This is a page to catalog various enemies that were cut from the final version of Undertale. RG03 and RG04 Appearance RG03 appears to be a mantis-like knight, similar to the likes of RG01 and RG02. She wields a sword and is garbed in a suit of armor. RG04 appears to be a cat-like knight, donned in the same equipment. Attacks Their attacks are very similar to that of RG01 and RG02, however vary slightly. They can send spinning white bars vertically across the Bullet Board, and can send white crosses horizontally across the Bullet Board. Strategy First, the protagonist must touch RG03's glove, and interact with the green projectile at least 5 times. After this, they must touch RG04's glove and wait for it to be taken off. Flavor Text * Royal Guard attacks! Encounter * Royal guard member with stuffy armor. RG 03 * Royal Guard member. Protective of her armor. RG 04 * 03 rubs her glove quietly. Neutral * 04 hums and looks the other way. Neutral * 03 stands guard. Neutral * 04's twitches her tail. Neutral * Smells like a military zoo. Neutral * You tell RG 03 that she should stand up for herself. RG 03 * You tell RG 04 to remember what being friends is about. RG 04 * You attempt to tough RG 04's glove. She bats your hand away. Glove RG 04 * You touch RG 04's glove. It starts to come loose Glove RG 03 * RG 04 is looking at her own glove. 03's glove is removed * You touch RG 04’s glove softly. She nods and begins to take it off. Glove RG 04; After Touch Glove RG 03 * 03 and 04 are planning all sorts of things to do together. Spareable * 03 is trembling. 04 is killed * 03 is holding her face in her hands. 04 is killed * 03 stands still. 04 is killed * 03 seems sick. 04 is killed * 03's breathing intensifies. 04 is killed * 04 is thunderstruck. 03 is killed * 04 does nothing. 03 is killed * 04's breathing intensifies. 03 is killed * 04 holds her head in her hands. 03 is killed * Sad mews emerge from 04’s armor. 03 is killed Quotes RG04 * Hmph, try not to mess this up. Neutral * I’ll take you down alone! Neutral * Sigh... team attack, I guess. Neutral * I’m a one woman army. Neutral * What are you talking about? Whisper * Don't touch that!! Glove * 03... Is that...? 03's glove is removed ** No, I... * ... RG 03's glove is removed * Actually... I still wear mine too. 04's glove is removed ** 03, I’m sorry. I thought you hated me, after what happened... We did some pretty nasty things to each other, because of... ** 03! After this... Do you want to get some ice-cream? ** You know it! * 03...!? Why, you... 03 is killed * 03! I never said sorry... 03 is killed * 03... I didn’t want this... 03 is killed * 03... 03... answer me... 03 is killed RG03 * ... ... Neutral * ... Neutral * I know, but... Whisper * Nice to meet you??? Check * Glove... getting looser. Glove * My glove...! is Removed ** Yes. It is. Go ahead. Laugh at me. * Our friendship bracelets from high school. 03's glove is removed ** That old drama? Forget about it. To tell you the truth, I '' ''requested to be partners with you. I wanted to become friends with you '' again... But I didn’t know how to breach the topic. ** ''Salmon-flavor? * 04!? You... YOU...! 04 is killed * 04...!! Why didn’t I... 04 is killed Doge Appearance Doge is a bipedal dog knight that wields a spear. She is garbed in a suit of armor, much like Lesser Dog. Attacks * A white dog will leap at the protagonist's soul. * A white spear will move horizontally in one direction, while a light blue spear will move horizontally in the opposite direction. Strategy To defeat Doge, you would have had to select Beckon from the ACT menu first. Then you would select Walk, and Pet it afterwards. It can be spared after this. Flavor Text * Pronounced "dohj." Soft j. Seems like she wants a walk. ''Check * ''Doge is pacing anxiously. Neutral * Doge is looking at you and whining. Neutral * You called Doge over. Doge came close. Beckon * Doge is wondering where she put her leash. Neutral * Doge paws at an imaginary door. Neutral * You tried to bathe Doge, but she's perfectly clean... Bathe * Dry a dry doge? Your mind boggles at this impossibility. Dry * Doge seems too dangerous to pet... For now. before Walking * You go on a short walk with the Doge. Walk * The Doge seems all tuckered out. after Walking once * Doge is now primed for petting. after Walking * You pet the Doge. What a good Doge. after Walking * Doge looks satisfied. conditions met * Doge needs a vet. low Quotes * You're rather slow. Neutral * Hurry up... Neutral * Come on, let's go. Neutral * Want to go on a walk? Neutral * Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Walk * Pet... me... after Walking * Ahhhh, humans are nice. Pet Trivia * Doge's attacks seem very similar to Lesser Dog, while its method of sparing seems similar to Greater Dog. Likewise, RG03 and RG04 are extremely similar to RG01 and RG02 in terms of attacks and sparing procedure. Gallery spr_dogeB_0.png spr_dogeB_hurt_0.png|Doge when hurt Category:Article stubs Category:Cut Content